How to Kiss a Wolf
by Hi-chan
Summary: Oneshot... When the Marauders decide to play a Truth or Dare game, Remus has his first kiss... :] Yeah, I'm bad at summaries -.-" Pairings: SiriusRemus and JamesLily


Warnings: Slash!! =] What means male/male relationship! Don't like, don't read, and we all be happy!  
Bad English also... It's not my native language, sorry =p But I try! And I'd be more than happy to be corrected so I can improve my English and write better next time =]  
Author's nonsense: And there goes my first slash fic =] Please, be nice with me And if you'd like to review I'd be reeeeeally satisfied =]  
  
Starts singing: "Sirius and Remus sitting under a tree..."   
  
Finally HtKaW is better to read " The biggest problem was that, apparently, ff.net didn't recognize the marks I used for speech T.T" I will have to learn to write this way now "  
Now, biiiiiig thanks for everyone that reviewed You people are great! And big special thanks to Megan who gently agreed to be my beta You're the sweetest thing!!  
  
How to Kiss a Wolf  
  
It was summer time at Hogwarts. The final Exams were over and the Marauders were enjoying themselves peacefully under the shade of a tree, thinking of how nice the year was, and how they would calmly get their things ready to go home for a cool vacation.  
Or maybe not.  
"Please Peter! Please Remus! Do it for me!" James asked desperately.  
"I won't James!" Peter exclaimed with a high-pitched voice, "That's a girl's game! I can't play that!"  
"Now that offended me!" Sirius said, "I always play Truth or Dare!"  
"That's because," said a 'sleeping' Remus, without opening his eyes, "you're a pervert who wants to kiss every pretty girl in the school."  
Sirius seemed to think about his friend's words for a bit, and then smiled.  
"Basically... yeah!"  
James laughed.  
"Kiss?" Peter asked, suddenly interested "What kiss?"  
"When you choose 'dare', you can dare someone to kiss another person. It's not a rule or something, but people usually do that... 'Cause it makes the game more... Interesting..." James explained with a grin.  
"That's why I play it a lot." Sirius said cheerfully.  
Remus snorted.  
"And... Who's playing?"  
"Hum... Let's see... Mary Figg... Alice Cooper... Who else, Padfoot?"  
"Carmen Maroon."  
"Exactly! Carmen Maroon and... Lily Evans..."  
"Oh!" Remus exclaimed, 'waking up', "Now that explains a lot!"  
James laughed.  
"Ok, now you guys got me..."  
"Like I wasn't sure since the beginning..." Sirius muttered.  
"You can't blame me for wanting to kiss the girl I like, can you?"  
"I guess not," Sirius grinned, "actually, I think you're right. If you can't make out in normal circumstances, force a situation!"  
The three of them laughed and Remus snorted again.  
"You don't need to pretend you're a badass in front of us, Sirius," he said, sounding tired.  
"Now, what's up with that attitude, little wolf?" Sirius said in a fake-offended voice.  
"Guys! Don't start a commotion about it!" James sighed, "Are you or are you not going to help me?"  
"I don't know Prongs... It seems nice, but..."  
"Don't worry Wormtail! I assure you that we'll make one of those pretty girls give you a big, wet kiss!"  
The small boy flushed and nodded slowly.  
"That's useless James," Remus said, going back to his 'sleep', "Because I'm not playing."  
James gave a big sigh and lifted his hands to the sky.  
"What's your excuse, Moony?" Sirius inquired.  
"There's no excuse. I just think it's a stupid game, which I'm not interested in."  
Sirius narrowed his eyes and then gave a huge ear-to-ear smile.  
"Ooh, I see...our pure little wolf hasn't got his first kiss yet!"  
Remus' eyes widened and he blushed furiously.  
"Shut up!" He yelled.  
"Oh, I'm right! I'm right!" Sirius giggled like a little kid, "Wolfy- cutey-Remy is still a mouth-virgin!"  
"That's very sweet, Remus! James teased, before exploding into laughs with Sirius.  
Peter remained quiet. Apparently he hadn't had his first kiss either.  
"You're two idiots!" He said angrily, still as red as a tomato, turning to James, "Just because a bunch of girls are using you to kiss Sirius."  
"What do you mean?" the boy asked, stopping the laughs.  
"Please James!" He snorted, "They somehow got Lily Evans into this as a bait for you, so you'd play with them. Obviously, you'd bring us with you, including Sirius!"  
"Why don't they just ask me?" Sirius questioned curiously.  
"Oh, look at them! Mary Figg, Alice Cooper...! They can't even say "hi!" to you without blushing!"  
Sirius grinned.  
"It's hard to be hot."  
They all rolled their eyes.  
"Anyway," Peter said, "How about Carmen Maroon? She was going out with you, wasn't she?"  
"We broke up," he shrugged, "She seemed a bit angry, but it'll pass."  
Suddenly they heard feminine voices chatting cheerfully. James panicked.  
"Please Remus! I need more people, because I know that you'll ask Lily to kiss me! The girls would never do it!"  
The werewolf sighed.  
"Ok, James, OK. I'll do it! But you'll owe me one!"  
"Thanks Moony!" the boy said, relieved.  
"Hello!" Said a girl's voice. She was a tall brown-haired girl, very beautiful, with sharp blue eyes. Carmen Maroon. She looked directly to Sirius, seeming very angry.  
Lily also seemed to be angry, constantly snorting and sighing, looking anywhere, but at James.  
Alice was a shy dark-haired girl who always stayed attached to Carmen's arm, while Mary was a freckled blonde, who looked at the ground and kept her hands behind her.  
"Well... Sit down...!" James invited happily.  
The girls obeyed.  
"Did any of you bring something to spin...? "  
"I-I did –Said Mary showing a green glassed bottle."  
"How's that going to spin?" Sirius asked.  
She blushed and mumbled:  
"A...Charm..."  
She used her wand, mumbling something and some green sparks covered the bottle.  
"Niiice!" Sirius said, smiling as she smiled shyly back.  
Carmen grunted.  
"So, let's start? I'll spin the bottle!"  
So she did it. The bottle spun fast and in a short time it looked like a big green circle. Slowly it stopped, the narrow part pointing to Alice and the other end to James.  
"OK, so, Alice asks James."  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked shyly.  
"Hum... Truth!"  
"Do you really like Lily?" she flushed a little.  
"Alice!" Lily exclaimed angrily.  
"Now ladies... Cool down..." James smiled "I'll answer!" He looked directly to Lily, who, to his surprise, looked back frowning "Do I like her? Totally, completely and undoubtedly!"  
He smiled at her, she blushed and looked away seeming angry, but somehow in a softer way.  
The other girls, including Carmen, were awed for a few instants, until Wormtail asked if they were going to continue the game. So Alice spun the bottle again. This time it pointed to Sirius and Mary.  
"You ask, Sirius" James said.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." She tried to look confident, but failed miserably when saw Sirius's evil grin. "Now let's see... I dare you...to kiss..." He looked around quickly, just to do some suspense, because he had already chosen "Peter!" "What!?" She squealed on a high-pitch. "That's it, that's it!" He nodded enthusiastically, "You'll kiss Peter on- the-lips!" She looked desperately to her friends, but they shrugged helplessly. She was in the game she would have to follow the rules. So Mary sighed and went to the middle of the circle they were forming, on her knees. Peter approached timidly. "You know, you should close your eyes." Carmen said, holding back her laughs. Mary hated her in that moment, but followed her suggestion. It was quick, at least for James's and Sirius's standards, but it lasted 20 seconds at least. Very fast and light, with a 'ploc' sound. Mary quickly returned to her place with a disgusted face, saying with a high-pitched, but low, voice: "I can't believe I kissed Peter Pettigrew!" "That's sad..." Carmen commented, still trying to not laugh. Alice sent her a very ugly look, while gently tapping Mary's back. Lily rolled eyes. "Oh, come on! Don't overreact about it!"  
Peter however, was smiling large when got back to his place and sent Sirius a thankful look, which he replied with a grin.  
"Don't worry Mary," Carmen said, "Sirius will have payback." She glared at him.  
'OK...' the dog thought, 'So she's still angry with me... Well, I can live with that.'  
In his place, and extremely bored, was Remus. He still found the whole thing stupid. He looked around and his gaze met Lily's, who looked as bored as him. He lifted an eyebrow and she sighed in answer. Yup. Bored, bored, bored...  
Sirius had already spun the bottle and it was pointing at Carmen and him. And for the triumphant smile on her lips, you could say she was the one asking.  
"Truth or dare?" She was smirking. And Sirius, too proud to say "truth" and admit he was afraid of what she would dare him to do, said loudly and clearly "Dare!"  
Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?  
Carmen looked around. She was thinking in a very bad way to make Sirius regret what he'd done. At first she thought about daring him to kiss Lily, to see how his friendship with James would crack down, but now she had a better idea.  
"You'll have to give a kiss, at least one minute, passionate, French kiss..." She said while Mary and Alice giggled in expectation "To one of the boys."  
Heavy silence.  
"I'll WHAT?!" Sirius finally yelled.  
"You can choose..." She smiled at seeing his frustration.  
Sirius growled and glared at her. But nothing could erase her 'Gotcha!' smile.  
"I won't kiss any of them!" He stated, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, yes you will!" And it was Mary who said that, "If I had to kiss Peter Pettigrew, you will have to kiss one of the boys!"  
"Please! It was a ridiculous kiss! Not a one-minute-French-kiss!"  
"Well, that's your problem. You'll have to follow the rules." She smiled too. She was having her revenge as well.  
"And the one he chooses WILL have to accept as well!" Carmen said loudly to the other three Marauders.  
Peter nodded nervously, while James shrugged trying to not look nervous. It's not like he and Sirius hadn't done it before in games like that... But in none of them Lily was watching...  
Remus thought that the games was getting a little... 'dangerous', but he was sure Sirius would choose James, so he wasn't really worried.  
'OK,' thought Sirius, 'So I'll have to kiss one of them...' Peter was eliminated at first. 'No way I'm kissing Wormtail!'  
That left him James and Remus. He knew James was OK, they just didn't care about this kind of thing. Everything was just a game and fun for them. But there was Lily...  
He saw the stag sending a tiny, nervous look at the red-haired girl. Yeah, it really wouldn't be good for their future relationship (What? Sirius was sure the girl would fall for his friend sooner or later) if she saw him in such a big kiss with another guy... And knowing how crazy his friend was for her, he couldn't do this to him.  
So...  
Remus wasn't looking at him. He was absently looking at the trees, like counting how much time he would have to spend in this silly thing. It gave him a "moony-cute" air. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard after all...  
"I choose Remus."  
The boy widened his eyes. 'He chose... WHAT???'  
Carmen grinned evilly.  
"All right, then. Go ahead." "You count the Merlin-damned one minute and tell me when it's over!" He growled at her who just nodded sarcastically. Remus hadn't moved. He was blushed and petrified in the same place, so Sirius decided to go towards him, on his knees. He was a little flushed too, but just a little. "Right Moony, please don't hate me. Hate that devious Carmen." He said, approaching. Remus still didn't reply, mouth half opened. 'Damn, poor Remus,' Sirius thought, 'He's so embarrassed... I thought he wouldn't care that much, but... Oh, no, I forgot! He never kissed before!' But it was too late, because their mouths were already together. "It's a French kiss! Remember it! Carmen said, a bit loud. "Man... You're sick!" James said in disgust. She shrugged. "I'm angry." Sirius obeyed her and felt Remus flinch, but the wolf didn't move away. He was soft and... sweet. 'Maybe it's something he ate' he thought, intensifying the kiss without noticing. He found himself enjoying Remus's mouth. For a first kiss, Remus didn't find it bad. Actually, he admitted(hesitantly) to himself, he understood why all those girls wanted to kiss Sirius. Unconsciously, he grabbed his friend's shirt while Sirius's hand moved slowly to his hair. Sirius's tongue explored Remus's mouth intensely, licking his sharp teeth slowly and liking how it felt. Remus was responding to him very timidly, hiding a hunger that he wasn't aware that existed. 'I guess the one minute is already gone...' Thought Sirius 'But who cares?' The girls were a little awed at the scene, even Lily. Peter just couldn't look at the two of them and James... He found it funny at the beginning, but now it was getting weird... "Hey Maroon, isn't the time up?" He asked. "What?" She blinked, "Oh, yeah, right... You...You can stop it now Sirius." They separated slowly. Remus was still red, but now he had a strange glow in the eyes, a glow that was reflected in Sirius's eyes. The dog tried to say something but, to his surprise, he had no words. So he just came back to his place, silently. "That was actually... Nice..." Mary said timidly. The other girls nodded slightly. "Nice?!" Peter said, horrified "It was HORRIBLE!" "You know? I think we've had enough Truth or Dare for today!" Lily said, and the others agreed. While they were leaving, James approached her and said softly in her ear: "Evans..." When she turned to scowl him, he quickly pressed his lips on hers and separated in a few instants. The girl blushed brightly. "Oh, I wouldn't go through this whole boring thing and not get my reward, would I?" He said, smiling in true happiness. "Potter...you...you," She said with one hand on her mouth "YOU IDIOT BRAT!" "Oops!" He laughed and ran to the castle. The girl followed him and so did the others, laughing as well. Sirius and Remus followed slowly behind. "Uh... Moony... You know... I'm sorry..." "Don't be." Sirius stared at him and Remus stared back. "You're not mad?" "Not at all." Their eyes were still glowing warmly. Sirius lifted one hand to touch Remus's face and kissed him lightly. The boy smiled at him. Sirius looked at the others, who were far away, almost in the castle. He grinned and grabbed Remus's hand, pulling him with him toward a tree. "How much time do we have until we have to go back to the castle?" "About two hours." The dog grinned again. "Something is telling me that I'm going to have a great time during those two hours..."  
  
More nonsense: For those who asked, I'm sorry, but this is a one-shot and it's ending here " Sorry... 


End file.
